


Darcy Couldn't Sleep

by Sometimesyoufly (faile02)



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faile02/pseuds/Sometimesyoufly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble originally posted to my Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darcy Couldn't Sleep

Darcy couldn't sleep. The Avengers had been gone for days, and every night, Darcy stayed awake until she couldn't, waiting for Jarvis to alert her that everybody was safe. It had happened only hours earlier, and she knows that everybody is home, safe and sound, if a little worse for wear. But she still couldn't sleep.

The hallway was quiet, and Darcy frowned for a minute, before using the code he had given her for emergencies only to let herself in. It was dark inside his apartments, just a blue glow from the Playstation in the corner. Quietly, she went to his room, slowly opening the door. 

The lump in the bed moved, his head lifting off the pillow with squinty eyes. "Darce? What are you doing here?"

Closing the door, Darcy stepped into the room, giving her eyes a few minutes to adjust. "Couldn't sleep. Can I...?"

"Yeah. Come here." 

Sliding between the sheets, Darcy curled up next to Clint's side. He wrapped an arm around her, letting her tuck herself close. "Better?"

"Much," Darcy sighed, and closed her eyes.


End file.
